


Snapshots

by lisa29



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa29/pseuds/lisa29
Summary: Here are some snapshots of Temari's pregnancy with Shikadai.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru & Temari, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Kudos: 28





	Snapshots

After a quick dinner with her husband, Temari had escaped to the roof top to observe the stars. The Nara estate was pretty removed from the rest of the city which meant she could stargaze all she wanted. She often found herself up there when she was missing home, with it's dry scorching heat by day and it's cool winds by night. She would think about her brothers and worry that they aren't being taken care of. Or of the entire village and how she needs to work harder from Konoha to ensure a stable future for them. But tonight was different, the stars just reminded her of her mother. Which was very strange, she hadn't spent much time with her before her death and had lived her life trying to forget her. Mostly to leave the past behind and focus on the family she had left. It also didn't help that her father wasn't very forthcoming with information and stories regarding her mom. Tonight though, she couldn't stop thinking about her. About her love for her kids, husband and village. Her willingness to leave the life of a shinobi behind her. Was she scared of death? Would she still chose children, knowing it would end her?

The last couple of weeks have been hard on her. It's not that her workload had changed, thought Shikamaru would love it if she did less. No, it was her body it was changing and she didn't know what to do about it. Always feeling sick and throwing up in the bathroom. She didn't tell Shika, scared that he would worry for something that mostly was nothing. But than a second month had passed and nothing had changed. It wasn't until she checked the calendar that she'd realised she definitely missed her period, twice! Temari was not one to jump to conclusions but she did want to protect herself in case her suspicions were true. That meant trying to explain why she wouldn't have a cup of wine at dinner or get beers with her friends. All of this because she couldn't book an appointment with Sakura until the end of the month.

Temari's thoughts were cut short once Shikamaru reached her, she instinctively put her head on his chest while he caressed her. He didn't say anything and she was thankful she found someone who didn't need many words to convey what they felt. Sometimes talking just wasn't necessary between the two. It seemed like an eternity had gone by, before Temari rose her head and landed a kiss on Shikamaru's lips. It was slow and soft but conveyed just how much they loved each other. She separated herself from him ending the kiss, as she got up her husband grabbed her arm which startled her a bit. This seemed pretty hasty, which was pretty uncoming for him. She quickly turned around to face him.

"Do you have something to tell me?" Shikamaru questionned.

She casted her eyes to the floor of the roof. "You already know, do you?"

He slowly nodded.

"How'd you figure it out?"

"Well, you haven't had wine with dinner in a while and I know your not starting a journey to sobriety. You've been cleaning the bathroom pretty frequently and your pad drawer hasn't been touched in the last two months."

She burried her face into his chest once again. "I can't hide anything with a genius in the house"

"So are you going to give me a proper announcement?"

She smiled at him sheepishly "We're having a baby!"

He gave a chaste kiss on the lips "So who's going to tell Ino cause she's going to scream"

"Come on, carry me down this roof I'm pregnant"

"URGH you troublesome woman"

**6 Months Laters**

Temari was getting ready for her monthly appointment at the hospital. Usually Shikamaru would come with her but he was busy helping the 7th Hokage. Hinata had recently given birth to a baby boy Boruto which meant Naruto had almost no time for things such as food, sleep and hygiene. Her husband was keeping things in order while he took a week off.

She didn't mind walking by herself to the hospital, she had done it before. Though previously there was no kicking baby to remind her every second that she in fact pregnant. Her little child had been silent for so long, she wondered when he or she would let them know they were alive. They were making up for it now!

The walk wasn't very long and pretty soon she found herself sitting in the reception area, waiting to be called for her check up. It wasn't until she sat down that she realised her feet were aching. She let out a sigh, normal things were starting to become much harder to accomplish which was irritating her. To be fiercely independent was what made Temari, well Temari and to see that quietly dwindling was a source of much anxiety for her. Shikamaru of course is able and willing to take care of her, him and the entire Nara clan. The problem was she didn't want to be taken care of. Seeing her life as a shinobi, which she had worked so hard to get to, slowly fade to the background was terrifying. How did her mom do it? She was thrilled to have the baby, she really was. But the fighting, the dangerous missions, the Intel collecting would all have to take a back seat indefinitely and she didn't want that.

"Hey, why do you think so loudly?" a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

Startled she turned to see Shikamaru occupying the seat next to hers. She doesn't know when he got here but she's glad, he can carry her home. Maybe not, she's kinda big now. At the very least keep her company because her thoughts were starting to annoy her.

"How are you here, I thought you were bound the Hokage building!"

"Well I have to make time for your appointments, we both worked for this baby"

Sometimes she can't believe that her heart flutters for him, especially when he says dumb, sappy things like this. She was about to end him verbally but her name was called out. Once you sit down though the baby wasn't going to let you get up. She looked up at Shika with her puppy dog eyes.

"Geez woman, give me your hands" he sounded annoyed but his eyes said otherwise and she was so happy she could get that out of him.

Once she made it through the door and was laying down she felt so much better. Her feet were really becoming a problem, she might have to cut them off (jokes). Sakura had left her trusted colleague to take of her while she was taking care of baby Sarada at home. She had done the regular test and everything was fine for now. She was getting her things in order to leave when the doctor looked at her and said:

"You're on maternity leave from now on"

Baffled she exclaimed: "Come again? I'm feeling fine and I have so much work to do!"

"Yes that's true, but you'll be better if you stop stressing over work"

She was about to engage in a verbal sparring match with the doctor. She needed to keep up her work as a liaison between Suna and Konoha, but Shika had quickly gotten up.

"She will follow your orders, thanks so much for your time." Shika didn't want to say it but he was so glad she had to stay home now. You would think that a baby would stop his woman from working even a little bit. Unfortunately, nothing can stop her, she's too powerful. Now she was forced to stay home and he could go to work without much worry that she'll over exhausted herself.

He'll definitely get hell for this when they back to the house but it's worth it if she's safe as well as the baby. While they were walking back to the estate, he stopped to get her ice cream thinking maybe she'll let him sleep in the bed tonight. The only thing was when they get home she went straight for the couch. No screaming, no throwing stuff, she must be really tired.

"Can you get me the phone please" she asked quietly.

When he brings it over, he sees the tears she's trying to hold back. He quietly sits next to her and holds her close. He couldn't possibly know what she was going through but he knew he loved her and he wanted the best for the both of them and he could tell she was having a hard time with this, not because she didn't love the baby but because Temari is a woman of independence and all of it is slipping away.

"I know this hasn't been entirely easy for you, but I hope you know I'm always here"

She chuckled while her tears fell, "How do you know everything will be fine?"

"Well my mom always told me my dad was never one to worry and I'm like him so... yeah"

"You're so lucky, she let out a sigh, you've got a blueprint. Someone to tell you everything you need!"

She just wanted to know what to do and what to feel. Shikamaru had a normal family that had taught him normal family stuff and she didn't. Being a mom was more than just having a baby and she didn't know how if she was going to figure it out.

"Temari, everything you do is right. You make blueprints and you know it. Come on call your brothers, when your done will bring you upstairs"

She gave him a quick kiss and got to dialing their number. She knew Shika was right but her heart was still scared of what the future might hold. She was already more than halfway through her pregnancy so she hoped they fears would be quenched by the time baby comes out. 

**More weeks pass**

Temari was spending the day with Shika's mom. She had been coming over more frequently to check up on her during the day when Shikamaru was at work. She had brought tea so now they were seated in the kitchen chatting for a bit. 

"Were you ready when you pregnant? Like being a mom and all. It just seems like your so good at it"

There was silence for a bit and than she burst out laughing. It really shocked Temari, her question had no funny undertones. 

"Oh don't look like that dear, very few people are outright ready for a child. Everything is a mystery and every child is different so one mom can't always help you with yours. However when you love them, you'll do your best and that's fine."

After the little afternoon tea she waves Yoshino goodbye and lays down on the couch. She knows Yoshino's words were meant to make her feel better but she didn't want this to be a mystery. She wanted to know everything, to organize it and than plan accordingly. This is the part that worries her, not knowing. What will her child be like? A girl or a boy? What if they don't like her? What if she fails as a mom? These thoughts swirl through her mind as she falls asleep on the couch waiting for her husband to come home. When he finally does show up he finds her asleep. He contemplated whether waking her up to bring her to their bed was a better idea than leaving her there. 

Before he could come to a sound conclusion, Temari quietly grabs his arm, snapping him back to reality. He instantly leans closer, something must be wrong. She usually is more troublesome when woken up. 

"The baby is coming" her voice barely audible send ripples through Shikamaru's body. He needed to get her to the hospital immediately. He also needed to call the doctor and his mom and grab the baby bag and goodness his mind has never been so unclear. Temari sensing this grabs him again.

"Grab the baby bag were going to the hospital, the rest we'll worry when we're there" 

When they finally arrived and got settled into a bed, Shikamaru called his mother and her brothers to update them on the situation. Temari's was pain was becoming more and more persistent. When she had anticipated childbirth she didn't think it would be difficult to bear the pain. She was the fiercest ninja her home village had ever seen, had experience blows to her body like no other and recovered. But nothing could compare to this. She needed this baby out as soon as possible, but of course half of this child genes had come from her husband. This baby was taking it's time. 

Seven hours later and Temari was ready to punch her husband for ever participating in the making of this child. Every hour the doctor would pop in and disappoint her by letting her know she wasn't dilated enough. How much space did a baby need to pass through? By hour seven though the pain had changed. She felt an urgency, this child was coming and she could tell. 

"Shika, get the doctor now! The baby is coming now!" 

Her husband ever the slow man, snaps back into the world and rushes to the hallway to grab the doctor. Half an hour later the doctor was holding a crying baby in her arm. Temari was sweaty, tired and still in pain but as soon as she heard those cries she knew she needed to hold her baby. Despite the lack of energy she raised her arms, beckoning them to give her the child.

"Congratulations, you have a little baby boy!" proclaimed the doctor. 

The crying stopped as soon as Temari got the baby. In an instant, all the worries she had during the pregnancy had melted away. She didn't know everything but she didn't think she needed to anymore. She could never imagine her child being this perfect, but there he was sleeping in her arms being the greatest gift ever. She felt Shikamaru's lips on hers. 

"This child is Shikadai" she whispered to her husband with such surety. He snuggles next to her, tears in his eyes, looking at their perfect fusion and this is how they stayed for what felt like forever.


End file.
